This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The specific aims for this project are to: 1)create the computer infrastructure to provide data entry, data storage, and data analysis;2)provide epidemiology and biostatistical guidance during the planning and design of research proposals;3)provide epidemiology and biostatistical support during the analysis phase of research projects;4)provide guidance and support in the preparation of poster, oral or manuscript presentations of research findings;5)provide training in the adequate use of epidemiological and biostatistical concepts to investigators, graduate and medical students at the Ponce School of Medicine;and 6)provide access to external consultants with expertise in specific areas of epidemiology and biostatistics.